


Visit on a Cool Afternoon

by Asa_Meda



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is SPOILER for Season 2 episode "Ha'i'ole".  I know I'm weird but there were a few things said that struck me odd.  This is PURE SPECULATION on my part so be very, very warned.  Just in case... ya know?  It's also short... very short... some may like and some may not. Comments welcome</p><p>OH... I don't know if this will lead to anything... so there's hanging edges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit on a Cool Afternoon

He quietly walked into the house. He had come to finish business, to pay his respects. Steve was safe… for the moment. But Lieutenant Commander Joseph White understood his duty, his reason for returning after so long. The time was near for decisions. But not today.

He was greeted by the granddaughter at the door. He spoke words of respectful greeting and she smiled as she responded in English. She was dressed for gardening and after leading him to the vast sun room and speaking a few words to her grandfather she returned to her hobby.

Hideki Makoto sat comfortably in his wheelchair. Ninety-two years old. Fighter pilot who served honorably in a war where there was little honor for many. The warrior had felt a sense of guilt when the war ended and in his later years had used his resources to right the wrongs that came to his attention. As Joe approached he noticed something different from his last visit. Though still alert and dignified there was a sudden failing in the body. Joe picked up a chair as he stopped in front of Makoto and sat down. It would be rude to remain standing in front of this man.

“I wanted to let you know that Steve is safe.” The old man’s features brightened. Joe smiled, glad he had come to give him the good news. He didn’t know, after one meeting, if Makoto had remembered Steve. But he could see now the old man’s mind was still very much intact. “Thank you.”

A smile turned up the old man’s lips as he leaned forward, as his hand touched Joe’s knee. “He has your eyes,” he said simply as a glint of wisdom sparked across his clouded gaze . “You keep him safe.”

Joe nodded then stood. He had not meant to stay long, only a brief visit. He had other duties and responsibilities now. He cocked his head as he studied the old man, as the knowledge that they would not meet again in this life was confirmed by his senses. “It is my duty to make sure that Steve McGarrett is safe… that he becomes who he’s meant to be.”

Makoto was silent a moment then nodded, almost sadly. “Destiny is hard. But he is strong.” He put out a hand. “Thank you for coming to see me. Letting me know.”

Joe carefully folded his hand around Makoto’s, letting some of his being touch the ancient man’s mind. _I am honored… ___


End file.
